Pointless
by the gnome
Summary: Daisuke and Takeru spy on Hikari, who's teasing Tailmon about having a crush. the gnome tries a hand at a straight fic... turned out with shounen-ai/shoujo-ai implications anyway... silly.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anything of worth, so your suing efforts would be useless, ha! Useless I say! No seriously, I'm not out to make any money, just have fun. (and surely that's not against the law is it?)  
  
Warning: ha! this fic contains a straight pairing! well, this is the gnome's version of a straight fic, twisted in that its chock full of shounen-ai/shoujo-ai implications. and some semi-unusual ones at that. aw well, i suppose no one's happy, hence the name of the fic. if you read this warning and continued on, please don't engage in couple flaming... consider yourself warned.  
  
***  
  
Pointless  
  
***  
  
Daisuke prided himself on his brilliance in strategic planning and his subtlety. Inappropriately so, but he always wrote it off when someone mentioned that. Trusting in those abilities, he had positioned himself behind the corner of a building where he could watch his beloved Hikari and quick, like a tiger, strike when the opportunity to ask her out presented itself! Smiling down at Chibimon bouncing by his feet, he could almost taste victory already! His partner had insisted on coming along to witness the moment of triumph. Daisuke turned back to his stakeout, so intent was he on tracking his prey, that he didn't notice as someone walked up behind him.  
  
"Hello Daisuke-kun, being a stalker again?"  
  
He sprang like a fake snake from one of those novelty joke cans of peanuts. Surprising, and really annoying. In seconds, he had Takeru in a headlock, with a hand covering his mouth. Patamon who had come with him, was hovering nearby, somewhat amused by the situation.  
  
"SSSSHHHH!" Daisuke hissed loudly.  
  
Concurrently, Takeru's muffled shrieks of outrage buzzed around Daisuke's hand. "Mfa hrl er doig!"  
  
"Be quiet Togepi! You'll ruin my date with Hikari!" Daisuke exclaimed, removing his hand from the other boy's mouth. Horrified by this most recent, and worst mangling of his name yet, Takeru was able to ignore the complete illogic of the rest of the statement.  
  
"Hey! The only letter that has in common with my name is T!"  
  
"Nuh-uh, there's an E in it too." Thankfully at this point, they were distracted by the sound of Hikari's laughter.  
  
'Uh-oh, she heard us.' thought Takeru.  
  
'Gee what's so funny, I want to see!' thought Daisuke. He peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse, incidentally not releasing his headlock so that Takeru was dragged around too, both their heads poking out, lined up in a totem pole fashion. Chibimon hopped to between Daisuke's feet so he could see, and Patamon perched on his head since Takeru's was currently unavailable, increasing the effect.  
  
By some miracle, it seemed Hikari hadn't noticed them at all. In fact, she was occupied in laughing at her stalwart companion digimon. For her part, the normally aloof Tailmon was flushing in embarrassment. A strange sight on the white-furred digimon.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You've got a crush!" The laughing continued.  
  
"Somehow I thought you'd be nicer about this..." Tailmon grumbled.  
  
Seeing her friend's ears drooping, Hikari softened a little. "I'm sorry Tailmon, its just, I never suspected." She couldn't resist another giggle though. "I didn't know he was your kind of mon."  
  
The boys' digimon leaned forward in interest, jockeying for better position. Who was Tailmon's crush? Daisuke and Takeru seemed amused at the new development, each silently cheering on their partners, but were more concerned with the human girl's emotions.  
  
"Well he is." replied Tailmon sullenly.  
  
"Really? What about him do you like?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, actually, probably a lot of the things you like about you know, his partner too, I guess."  
  
A dreamy smile spread across Hikari's face, "Okay, maybe I can understand then..." she trailed off happily. Now the boys were interested.  
  
"Yes!" whispered Daisuke grinning wickedly.  
  
Irritated by this, and the fact that he was still in a headlock, Takeru shot back, "What makes you think she means you?"  
  
"Of course she means me, who else would she mean?" Daisuke answered, anger smoldering.  
  
"Me." he replied airily.   
  
"Yeah right bucket head."   
  
Takeru was not rattled, "Whatever, at least I don't have goggles on the brain, you probably remind her of her brother."  
  
"GRRRR, Shut up smartass!" Daisuke bit out, unable to formulate a more sophisticated come back.  
  
"Better than being a dumbass."  
  
"SSSHHH!" they were shushed by their digimon who were trying to hear Tailmon's description.  
  
"Yeah, he's really sweet, but a little crazy, so when he tries to be serious its just too cute..."  
  
"I know what you mean," agreed Hikari.  
  
Chibimon started doing a little dance, and Patamon noticed he was still a better dancer.  
  
'She's talking about me!' Daisuke thought enthusiastically, in his joy and anticipation, his arm gripped tightly around Takeru's neck, who was turning red. Through the oxygen deprived fog in his mind, Takeru heard Hikari continuing.  
  
"Except, they're both so sensitive and funny, you know, they'll always be there for us no matter what."  
  
'No, she's talking about me!' Takeru had time to think before Daisuke increased the pressure of his strangle hold for a different reason. Patamon happily aided his partner by jumping up and down on the goggle boy's head.  
  
"So since you two have a date today, I was thinking, he'd be there too, and maybe the two of us could get a chance to talk."  
  
The boys and their digimon froze, since it was abundantly clear from their clumsy corner skulking that neither of them was the involved party.  
  
"Of course, that's a great idea!" the girls laughed together. Hikari sobered slightly then asked, "Just out of curiosity, when did you begin to like him?"  
  
"Oh, it was really sudden. I just felt like we really bonded, you know, that time we all got stuck in the dark ocean world together. I mean, I never knew before how smart and devoted and strong he was until then. I sorta knew him from a distance before, and thought he seemed kinda nice, but then..."  
  
"Yeah, I can see exactly how that happened. They can really understand us."  
  
'Dark ocean world, no way!' Takeru's thoughts raced.  
  
'She can't be talking about Ken!' Daisuke quailed.  
  
A voice rang out, approaching from the opposite direction from Hikari that than the one the boys were in. "Sorry I'm late Hikari-chan! Ken invited Iori over, and he was so nervous, he made me promise to go over with him. I got back as soon as I could, but..."  
  
"Don't worry Miyako-chan, I would've waited no matter how late you were. Oh, you brought Poromon, that's great! Can we find a computer? Tailmon wanted to talk to Hawkmon for a while..." Hikari grinned. Miyako picked up on the conspiratorial smile and replied, "Sure thing Hikari-chan." The digimon bounded ahead, excited, while the girls began walking in Daisuke and Takeru's direction.  
  
By this time, the proper conclusion had reached both of their brains. Daisuke's headlock slackened entirely, causing Takeru to lose his balance and drag them all down in a heap. In plain view for the girls.  
  
"Hey you guys," Hikari said, waving, "I noticed you two over there before, but I didn't want to interrupt anything." She winked.  
  
Miyako seemed slightly taken aback, but she grinned brightly and commented, "Well, you two seem to be having a lot of fun. Want to go on a double date?"  
  
Daisuke and Takeru spent a long moment looking over each other when Daisuke, not taking his eyes of the other boy asked, "But which one of us gets Hikari?" The girls blinked in unison at what they assumed was a joke.  
  
Takeru rolled his eyes and grabbed Daisuke's hand sighing. "Oh, what the hell..." Revenge was sweet, especially revenge you could get a date out of.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Believe it or not, i was just trying to get Hawkmon and Tailmon together! and it turned out like this... really i think they make a nice pair, but aren't a popular subject. but i got sidetracked, so this ain't my best work, but, it was amusing to do. and i'm not normally a Daikeru/TakeDai kind of person (i love kensuke) but it just worked in this context, so just to show i'm a good sport, straightness and TakeDai... perhaps a combination from me you shall never see again. (specially since if i had to pick a fave straight couple, daiyako would be duking it out with... jyora. i know, i'm odd) as for hikari... who really thought i was doing a kenkari. no one? then all is as it should be... 


End file.
